The present invention relates to a pressing board and, more particularly, to a pressing board having a rounded surface.
FIG. 13 is a side sectional view of a conventional pressing board 100. Referring to FIG. 13, the pressing board 100 is constructed as follows. A rectangular flat board is employed as a base material 2, a cushion material 4 with proper shock absorbing property and a uniform thickness is stuffed between the base material 2 and a covering cloth 3 covering the base material 2, and ends of the covering cloth 3 are stapled to the base material 2 by a plurality of rivets 5.
When an iron I is pressed on a clothing C using the pressing board 100, heat generated from the flat back surface of the heated iron I is applied to the clothing, and the clothing is flattened by the back surface. Thus, wrinkles of the clothing C are ironed out.
The base material 2 of the conventional pressing board 100 employs a solid particle board or plywood in consideration of mechanical strength, cost, and the like.
As is known, a metal gauze or the like can be used as the base material 2 of the pressing board in order to facilitate release of steam when a steam iron is used.
Normally, in the pressing board, a rectangular flat board is employed as the base material 2, the cushion material 4 with proper shock absorbing property and a uniform thickness is stuffed between the base material 2 and the covering cloth 3 covering the base material 2, and ends of the covering cloth 3 are stapled to the base material 2 by the plurality of rivets 5.
When a steam iron is used, steam generated by the steam iron temporarily passes through the clothing, and is then filled between the covering cloth 3 and the base material 2. The base material 2 sometimes employs a metal gauze or the like in order to facilitate release of steam, thereby preventing steam from being filled as described above. In this case, since the metal gauze releases too much steam, the steam cannot be effectively utilized.
The solid particle board or plywood has a sufficient mechanical strength but has a large weight and is not easy to handle. For this reason, the base material 2 serving as the base portion of the pressing board is preferably formed by resin molding such as blow molding capable of forming a hollow member, thus reducing weight and cost.
However, since the conventional pressing board 100 is constructed as described above, when the iron I is moved in a direction indicated by arrow z, in particular, when the clothing C is thin like a white shirt, the clothing C is excessively squeezed and stretched by the back surface and the corner of the back surface of the iron I, and a crease A may be created. If the iron is moved in such situation, more wrinkles are left on the clothing C.
When a sliding frictional resistance between the iron I and the clothing C is large, undesirable luster may be left on the clothing C.
Therefore, the ironing operation using the conventional flat pressing board 100 requires skill and time.
Since the conventional pressing board is constructed as described above, steam is easily released, and cannot be sufficiently applied to the clothing.
A low cost resin material used for blow molding can't withstand high temperatures, and has poor mechanical strength. Such a resin material cannot be used for the pressing board.